Vegeta's bachelor party
by gardenia7
Summary: Goku decides to throw Vegeta a bachelor party much to the Saiyan prince's dislike. The night takes the form of ten tasks, lets see what Goku makes his Saiyan brethren do... this could get nasty...


Prologue: A proposal

Vegeta shielded his eyes and opened them slowly. Squinting slightly he turned to look at the figure to his left. Lying on a matching banana chair was his partner Bulma; her eyes were closed whilst she soaked up the sun. He silently appraised her as he always did. At thirty-eight she was in exquisite form, her body lean and toned; not an ounce of fat on her. Vegeta let his eyes travel from her manicured toes up her smooth creamy legs to her rounded hips and small waist, to her perfect breasts, to her long elegant neck where her peaceful serene head rested. Her deep blue eyes that he knew so well were closed to the world and her perfect plump lips were slightly parted. He saw some new freckles begin to form across her nose giving her the sweetest little sun kisses. She had let her hair grow long again and with his eyes he followed the lines of tumbling barrel curls from the top of her head to where they rested around her breasts. Ah those breasts! And that body! And that face! How had she managed to stay so youthful in appearance and personality after giving birth to two children and taking over her fathers company? Even though he would never admit it, Vegeta was in awe of her. His woman.

It was one of those rare days where the two of them had been left completely alone. Their children, Trunks and Bra had gone out for the day with some school friends leaving the house empty for their parents. Currently the pair lay by the large lap pool letting the water dry off their skin in the sun, lying in perfect silence and harmony. It was the way Vegeta liked it best. He did not like mass amounts of people around him, just his Bulma.

He continued watching her. Her breathing was perfectly even, Vegeta found himself counting her breaths. He had never been one to display too much affection towards his partner; only in their completely private lives yet as he lay there absorbing her image, burning her perfection into his brain he felt the yearning to reach his hand over and stroke her hair. He loved her hair long more than anything; that was why she grew it out again. Shifting himself quietly onto his side he was able to look at her without straining his neck. Although as a result the slight crunch of his swimming trunks alerted Bulma to the fact that he was watching her. Slowly opening her deep blue eyes and turning her head to the side she smiled at her partner.

"Hey you, what's up?" she asked quietly shifting to onto her side. Without saying anything Vegeta moved and picked Bulma up bringing her over to his chair. He loved how she always managed to fit perfectly against his muscular body. Rested her head on his chest, Vegeta kissed the top of her hair and preceded to loop her curls through his fingers sending shivers of pleasure down Bulma's spin.

"Mmmm, your so warm," he murmured into her hair placing a strong protective arm around her attempting to pull her even closer to him. Bulma closed her eyes again, preparing to doze off yet prohibited when Vegeta continued to talk.

"Bulma I have something to ask you, I have been thinking about it for a long time," he began his voice low and soothing, Bulma nodded so he knew she was listening, "You have been my partner for sixteen years, I have been to hell and back with you, I have treated you poorly and yet you have stood by me. We have two children and a wonderful life together. You have shown me things and made me feel things I didn't believe were possible, you taught me to love not only you and the children but also myself. I know I am still a grump sometimes and I don't show you enough how I feel but I want you to know," he paused, even though he felt so strongly about her, Vegeta still sometimes had issues saying the words, "I love you more than anything, and I think its time…" he stopped again this time for longer, the air catching in his chest. Bulma remained very still and silent, she understood when Vegeta talked about how he felt, the best thing to do was to let him speak in is own time so she patiently waited for him to finish: although she could feel the tears rising at the back of her throat; his rare words of love touching her.

"Bulma," he whispered so only she would hear, "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Sorry just a bit of introductory fluff. Please r&r xx**


End file.
